


兄友弟恭

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 女装哥, 女装蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 某太太说我只要写了女装哥他就填坑！





	兄友弟恭

从委托人家离开的时候但丁劝住了维吉尔不用快捷便利的穿界门而是走路回家。他不是没想过维吉尔会果断拒绝，但是维吉尔竟然就这样同意了——那双非人的银灰色眼睛似乎看透了他的想法，那让他脊柱窜起一丝电流——他那屈尊降贵陪委托人演戏的双生哥哥就那样穿着委托人“免费赠送”的定制长裙和假发大大方方地走出门，反而一肚子奇妙心思的但丁才像那个做贼心虚的，连一向一往无前的步伐都显得鬼鬼祟祟了起来。

但是那一头浅金色的长卷发和维吉尔挺拔的身姿让他从后背无论怎么看都是高挑的美女。要不是他亲眼看到维吉尔刚开始穿上那双深蓝色高跟的时候踉跄的步伐，他都要以为维吉尔绝不是第一次穿这样的鞋子。浅蓝色拼白色布料的垂坠长裙简单明快，非常衬维吉尔本身，唯一不和谐的地方是维吉尔的肩宽略宽，而且身高也有点过分了：他毕竟不是真的女人。

但丁悄悄吞了吞口水。刚接下委托的时候他是抱着一副看戏的心情添油加醋让维吉尔成为他们更适合假装委托人女儿的人，但是当维吉尔穿上委托人为他量身定制的长裙高跟鞋和假发，他就笑不出来了。待到一脸兴奋的崔西为维吉尔画上所谓的“病美人装”，但丁脑子里就出现了好几种不合时宜的想法，他确信只要让维吉尔知道，每一种都能让他自己体会到什么叫做自作自受。

但是……

他又吞了吞口水。维吉尔肯定看出来他在想什么了。就算细节不一样，但是他确信大体上肯定是一致的，半年的朝夕相处总归能让他们在某些方面达成共识。他假装不经意地四周看看，忽然发现转过街角就是颇有名气的红灯区了。委托人住在红墓边沿的富人区，所以之前路上并不能看到有多少行人，但是红灯区距离富人区有十英里……他们走了有这么久了吗？

维吉尔突然停下脚步，但丁差一点撞了上去。他后退一步拉开距离才发现已经进入了红灯区的范围，只好假装不在意地摸着鼻子看向他的哥哥。

“你就打算真的这么走回去？”

但丁涨红了脸。“不。”他挣扎着说，但是一时之间又不知道该说些什么，没发现自己都快憋得脸红了。

“平时可没见你这么纯情啊，我的小弟弟。”

在意识到维吉尔话中意味的那一瞬间但丁突然觉得有点热。维吉尔向前一步，弥补了他们之间的距离，那张披着金色长卷发的脸近到他能闻到对方身上那股雪天的味道。那双银灰色的眼睛看向旁边，但丁顺着视线看过去，那是一条小巷子，甚至还有个公共垃圾桶。他们身边路过几个单身男人悄悄看了他们几眼，眼里的色情意味让但丁更热了。他点头了吗？维吉尔揽着他的肩膀，静悄悄地走进巷子深处。

“你想要我在这里操你吗？”维吉尔将他推到墙上，额头抵着额头，呼吸相闻，骨骼分明的修长手指在他的裤腰带上滑动。

但丁呻吟一声。“是的。”那双灰绿色的眼睛看着维吉尔，抓着他的手，摸向下面已经鼓起的裤裆。“你这身滑稽的女装皇后装扮……非常让人印象深刻。”

维吉尔笑了。一阵微凉的风吹过，长长的假发扫在但丁脸上，让他脸颊发痒。维吉尔舔了舔他的嘴唇，舔到他薄薄的唇瓣闪闪发光。但丁张开了嘴，他却笑了一声，后退了一步。

但丁不满地看着他，紧接着发现他跪了下去。天啊，蓝色的裙子平铺在地上完美的一圈，一如既往的维吉尔式优雅。他到底是怎么办到的？但丁半心半意地想着，喘息着看着维吉尔那颗金色的头顶，以及那双骨节分明的手指……慢慢地解开他的皮带。

维吉尔要给他口交吗？

他咬住了自己的嘴唇，心跳快得就像刚做完热身运动。他喜欢维吉尔给他口交，维吉尔无论做什么都会做到最好，口交当然也是顶尖的，但是次数并不多……他双手在身侧握成了拳头，在维吉尔抬头向他露出八颗牙齿的时候心跳如雷，然后，然后——维吉尔含住了他的顶端。

但丁小小地咒骂了一声，难以忍受地扶住了维吉尔的脑袋。他不敢用力，害怕金色的假发会脱落在地。蓝色的群裾有一小片隔着他的裤子和靴子摩擦他的小腿（不管那是不是因为视觉效果产生的错觉），那温热的口腔含住了顶端一会儿，都没捂热就退了开去，被夜晚的冷空气包裹了起来。还没来得及叹息，温热潮湿的舌头碰触了他的根部，从下面开始舌头贴了上去，缓缓舔回顶端。更刺激他的是维吉尔那完全掌控的眼神，就像计划着如何将他吞吃入腹……但丁战栗起来，只是看着那个眼神，他就有点腿软了。

维吉尔来回将他的性器完全舔湿，之后慢慢地吞了下去。没有到达根部，维吉尔不喜欢深喉，不像他喜欢被迫吞吃的窒息感；但是维吉尔擅长用舌头和口腔。他仅仅含着能含的深度，舌头却在里面不停舔舐搅动，还会故意弹他的性器。但丁呻吟着，双手不由自主插入金色的假发里。要不是顾忌着这是假发……

一声口哨让但丁侧过头。巷子外，两个十七八的年轻人勾肩搭背，坏笑着向他们走来。

“兄弟，你的婊子可真不错啊……分享一下？”

但丁差点被他们逗笑了。分享维吉尔？  
  
但是他没来得及笑出声，维吉尔轻轻咬住了他的阴茎，狠狠地吸了一口。

“唔……”猝不及防地一声呻吟，但丁瞬间没有了和他们玩耍的耐心。黑檀木具现在手上，黑漆漆的枪口对准了他们。“滚。”

长长的金色卷发挡住了他哥哥的脸，他的哥哥扶上他的大腿，前后移动头部，大幅度地吞吐起来，舌头微微吐出，在每一次阴茎离开嘴巴的时候舔上一舔。

简直就是故意在刺激他。

但丁的双腿几乎要发起抖来。他不耐烦地低声重复：“滚！”

带着血腥气息的警告终于让两个不知天高地厚的人顿住了脚步。

“切，那婊子肯定会把你吸干。”另一个骂骂咧咧地拉着他的同伴离开，“真是不知好歹。”

“哼。”但丁冷笑一声，紧接着被维吉尔狠狠地吸了一口，忍不住又双手扶住维吉尔的脑袋，呻吟着射了出来。

“他们是对的，某种程度上。”维吉尔吞下他的精液，带着不可名状的微笑站起来，一边亲吻他一边帮他把裤子脱到了大腿，“但是你喜欢啊……不是吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”

但丁的双手圈在他脖子后面，在他的嘴里吃到了自己的味道。“我快要站不稳了，维吉。”

“我想也是。”维吉尔拉过他拿着黑檀木的手，看着那把黑色的枪笑了，“这是把好枪。”

“你不会是这时候想要好好研究它吧？”

“当然不。”维吉尔覆着他的手。但丁意识到了他想要做什么，一阵酥麻窜过他的四肢让他几乎瘫在墙壁上。他几乎完全自愿地张开嘴，含住了他自己的爱枪。“好好地舔湿它……当然你要是想体会一下撕裂的疼痛，我也不会介意。”

维吉尔的话换来的只有但丁含糊的呻吟。他的脖子顺着枪管的搅动歪到了一个色情的角度，眼角泛起了潮湿的红色。维吉尔握着他的手，用他的枪在他的嘴里缓缓抽插，直到但丁几乎软成了一滩才抽出来，再让但丁将剩下的部分也舔湿。

“我再也……没办法直视它了……”

“如果你想停，随时都可以。”

“……你现在停我就……唔……我就……”

维吉尔低沉地笑笑，放过了他的嘴巴，将他翻了个面趴在墙上，撩起他的衣摆。他仍然握着但丁的手，哪怕那手已经软得手指都穿不进扳机孔，让湿润的、微微带着体温的枪管挤进臀瓣，抵在它主人的入口上。他握着他的手，慢慢地将他的枪推进他的屁股里。

但丁呻吟着，柔软的身体嵌入了坚硬而非人的形状。那个大小不过分，但是那个东西又太过分了。他的环状肌肉颤抖着吞下他三十多年不离身的枪，而他的身体的每一寸都像爬满了不安的虫子一样难以言喻地瘙痒又渴求。始作俑者，他的双生哥哥，稳稳地握住他的手，引导着他用自己的枪去操自己的屁股……

他斜倚着身侧维吉尔撑着墙的手臂来支撑自己站立的姿势。黑檀木浅浅地抽插着，维吉尔不知何时已经没有握着他的手了，而他仍然沉浸在被迫用黑檀木操着自己的幻觉里，以为是维吉尔在动作，实际上却是他自己颤抖的手在进出。维吉尔忍不住在他背后咧嘴，故意不去提醒但丁这件事，在但丁裸露的后颈上留下一个个吻痕，直到但丁发软的手终于松开了黑檀木，掉到身侧，最终扶住了墙壁。

“……你这混蛋……”

维吉尔终于笑出了声。“你那么投入，我怎么好意思提醒你……”他的手摸上但丁赤裸的屁股，黑檀木仍好好地被夹着，“……而且你的屁股非常不舍得啊。”  
“操你的——啊——”  
维吉尔大幅度地抽插的两下，让但丁惊呼。紧接着他抽出枪管，脱下内裤撩起长裙，将一直等待着的青筋都露出来了的阴茎一口气插到底。

但丁尖叫起来。巷子外的人流中又一个注意到声音，好奇地悄悄走近。维吉尔将自己退剩顶端，与那个路人四目相对。非人的银灰色眼睛里可怖的占有欲伴随着一下狠狠的撞击，那个路人受到惊吓，低下头快步离开，而完全没有意识到发生了什么的但丁只是又一次大叫。

维吉尔皱了皱眉：“你这样大吵大闹都要把人引过来了。”

但丁喘着气，低声咕哝：“我忍忍……啊……”

维吉尔叹息着摇了摇头。“算了，指望你做爱的时候闭嘴简直比让蒙德斯自杀还要难。”他没有等但丁反对，“嘶啦”一声撕下长裙前面的一片裙摆，粗暴地横着卡住但丁牙齿，在脑后打了个漂亮的蓝色蝴蝶结。长裙变成了前短后长，还方便了维吉尔的动作。一个更深的挺动，但丁咬着裙摆碎片束成的布条，再大的呻吟也被迫变成低低的含糊呜咽。

“做个安静的孩子，但丁，乖。”维吉尔一边操着他，一边在他耳边说。

但丁……被彻底操软在肮脏小巷的垃圾桶旁，整个人都困在墙壁和维吉尔的双手之间。金色的长长卷发时不时在他耳边晃过，他侧着头，视线边沿是维吉尔裂开的嘴角。没多久维吉尔就发现了他的目光。他咬了咬但丁剃过胡子的下巴，抽出自己，将但丁原地翻了个面。

被墙壁磨红了的脸上满是水痕，说不清是眼泪还是溢出嘴巴浸透布料的唾液，因为兴奋凸起的乳头在套头衫上撑起形状，泛红的灰绿色双眼甚至露出一丝可怜兮兮的味道，膝盖还肉眼可见的打着颤。要不是维吉尔扶着他的腰，这令恶魔闻风丧胆的传奇恶魔猎人能双腿一软直接跪地上。

这可真是……

令人满意。

维吉尔仍然穿着那双蓝色的高跟鞋，以至于他能低头俯视他亲爱的弟弟。缺了前摆的裙子前面只到膝盖上方，完全没有软下去的性器将这裙子顶出了一个可怕的角度。显然但丁也注意到了他的情况，发出了一声含糊的叹息。

“还站得住吗？”

但丁摇摇头。这真的太过了，一身长裙高跟鞋连长假发的维吉尔……正竖着他非人的阴茎对着他，让他被彻底操开的屁股空虚又发痒，全身浸在战栗的渴望之中。

维吉尔舔了舔嘴唇，更进一步地用身体将但丁夹在他和墙壁之间。他捞起但丁的腿，将但丁整个人举起来。但丁尖叫着（被嘴里的布条半消音了），几乎整个人坐在了维吉尔的阴茎上，长长的双腿不得不像把尿一样被分开，挂在兄长双手的臂弯上。他们身体之间的裙摆在他腹部堆叠，随着维吉尔的动作起伏。维吉尔低下头，隔着他的衣服啃咬他肿胀的乳头，咬出两片淫秽的湿痕。渐渐他双腿圈上了维吉尔裙摆下的腰间，一声一声的含糊呻吟完全契合了维吉尔的动作。

“……我快了……”维吉尔低声说，额头抵着但丁的，金色的假发挡在他俩脸侧，随着越来越重越来越快的动作摇晃。

但丁呜咽得更大声。他仰着头，锁骨上薄薄的皮肤因着粗重的喘息一下下收缩至贴紧筋腱又放松下来，越发急促。他的脚掌绷直，鞋子根部嵌入维吉尔的臀肉当中，而维吉尔只是更重更快地抽插，直到他侧过头狠狠地咬上但丁裸露的脖颈——

他们同时高潮了。滚烫的非人的体液灌进但丁体内，但丁含糊地尖叫，而维吉尔尝到了嘴里的血腥味。巷口又有人停住了脚步，一秒之后尖叫着“吸血鬼啊——”逃跑了。维吉尔仅剩的理智让他赶在人群聚集之前打开穿界门，抱着但丁跌进事务所的床上。

但丁，显然，已经晕了过去，毕竟他有过晕穿界门的前科。维吉尔趴在但丁身上好一会儿，意犹未尽地一点点舔干净被他咬出血的脖子直到它愈合如初。

他踢掉脚上不甚舒服的高跟鞋，活动了一下疲累的脚踝，注视着仍被绑着嘴巴屁股正缓缓流出精液的弟弟，忽然笑了。


End file.
